


Before I Met You

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, han writes the thing, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Sam and the reader go on a little trip. Sam is unsure of a big decision he has to make.





	Before I Met You

_Maybe it’s intuition_  
_But some things you just don’t question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes,_  
_I think I found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

Sam turned the radio up as he watched Y/N’s smile grow wider, her eyes shut and feet propped up on the dash. The windows were down, and her y/h/c hair was blowing haphazardly around her. The sun was beginning to set, and the fading light was casting a brilliant orange glow over her pale skin that made the freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose stand out beautifully. Although not singing out loud, her mouth was moving to every word as she moved her head back and forth to the beat. Sam’s eyes moved back to the road, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he drove towards their destination.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

Sam honestly didn’t know how he’d found her, or what he’d done to deserve her sticking around. The moment he saw her, he’d known. He and Dean had gone to save her, and by the time they arrived she’d already saved herself. Despite not being a part of their world initially she had handled it brilliantly, and there had not been a conversation about where she was going to go afterwards.

They had waited outside as she gathered up some of her things, and then taken her home with them. Though she seemed happy at the bunker, Sam questioned whether she should stay in the life; not because she wasn’t good at it, but because she deserved more than that. That had been an argument they hadn’t gotten over for a couple of weeks, and Sam had begun to think that whatever chance they’d had was gone. Then Y/N had shown up at his door, tears in her eyes and a blanket wrapped around her, and had told him that she couldn’t leave because this was her home. _He_ was her home. They’d been inseparable ever since.

_There’s just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only the sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes, I see_  
_The missing pieces I’m searching for_  
_I think I’ve found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

Dean would kill Sam if he knew that Sam was blasting Savage Garden in the Impala. The thought made Sam laugh to himself, and he turned the music up louder. Y/N turned to look at him, her head leaned back on the headrest, and her eyes opened slowly. She blinked at him, almost sleepily, and Sam smiled at her. He’d been with his share of women, he had loved a few of them in his way, but Y/N…there was nowhere he’d rather be than driving down this two-lane back road to Y/N’s favorite place. Her y/e/c eyes shone in the setting sunlight and she squinted against the offending light coming through the windshield, then grasped his hand where it lay on the warm leather. He squeezed her hand, and his chest ached with happiness.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

He was also nervous. He was pretty sure that what they were doing was good. Dean had given his stamp of approval, and although Sam didn’t always turn to Dean to be the voice of reason, he was glad that he had this time. The closer they got to the destination, the faster his heart raced. For a brief moment, he contemplated on changing the plan. Y/N wasn’t sure what was going on, it was a surprise and she’d be none the wiser. Changing the plan would keep her safe, and that’s what he was worried about the most. He glanced back over at her, and the moment was gone. He’d be the one that kept her safe, nothing would change that.

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I’ve found you_

The timing of this song being on the radio had been perfect. It reminded him of school crushes and playground rendezvous, hushed whispers as he huddled with his crush at the most recent school he’d been dragged to. But it also seemed to play every time they were in the car, never on the same station, but always when they were alone. It was the final sign he needed to know that everything was going to be okay.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_

Sam turned onto the road leading to the waterfall that Y/N had told him about, and Y/N released his hand to shift and get a better look out of the window. His freed hand drifted down to gently trace the small box in his pocket.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
